


Don't drive drunk or you might risk to make a good meeting

by Lion01



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Drunken Flirting, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you take the wheel while you’re drunk?<br/>That’s what Asami was going to figure out. In this kind of situation, you can come across, if you’re lucky, a sumptuous police officer before an accident. But is that really luck when you’re devastated by alcohol effects?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm French. So, this is my first fanfiction. It's an English version for : "Ne soyez pas ivre au volant, au risque de faire une bonne rencontre". I'm not bilingual yet, so I think it will be some mistakes, and French things. I hope this will be an better version than the one offers by google translate.  
> Enjoy !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you take the wheel while you’re drunk?  
> That’s what Asami was going to figure out. In this kind of situation, you can come across, if you’re lucky, a sumptuous police officer before an accident. But is that really luck when you’re devastated by alcohol effects?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction. It's an English version for : "Ne soyez pas ivre au volant, au risque de faire une bonne rencontre". I'm not bilingual yet but as "DreadfulPleasure (TheClaudMaster)" helped me to fix things up, it won't have any mistake, normally. Thanks for the beta reading! I didn't deserve that much.  
> Now, enjoy the story!

As soon as Asami walked into her office and turned on her computer, the incessant ringing of email notifications assaulted her ears. It was 8am on a Thursday and she had settled in front of her computer to see she had received 137 new messages. Over 100 questions requiring her attention before the weekend was beyond overwhelming.  
The CEO was constantly under pressure. She needed to handle most every problem her company faced. Quickly scanning her emails, she sifted through designs for Satomobiles, road plans, maps, and diagrams until her eye caught a peculiar message with the subject “You're Invited!”. Who would send her an invitation on her professional mailbox? Intrigued, she opened it.

Upon clicking on the message, the sender was revealed to be her friend, Bolin, most likely having done it to be sure she would read it, knowing she was often overwhelmed by work and rarely taking the time to check her personal mailbox. The message contained an attached document. She really shouldn't open personal documents at work, but it was Bolin, one of her closest friends, so there must've been good reasoning behind sending such a thing to her business email.  
Asami downloaded and opened the attachment. It was a colorful explosion of words and pictures that brightly lit up the entire monitor, displaying a wedding invitation. More specifically, an invitation for Bolin and Opal's wedding. That would explain why he had sent it to her business mailbox. It certainly was the biggest event of his life, perhaps maybe Opal's life as well.

Knowing she had to be there for her friends, Asami decided to cancel all meetings and whatever she might have had to do that day. She sent a positive reply to congratulate them, then marked off April 16th on her calendar. She would be there for the new beginning of her friends' lives. And without realizing, the new beginning of hers.

April 16th – 17th:

Asami left for the meeting place that afternoon. She saw a lot of people she knew and some with whom she was in partnership. She reminded herself it was still Bolin's wedding and mustn't speak business, which can turn out to be harder than what one can imagine. Opal hails from the famous Beifong family. Her mother was even a city owner. So it was obvious that Asami had gotten in touch with her. Spending most of her time in her office, ignoring her private life, the CEO hardly held her tongue when it came to her occupation.

As the remarkable event wore on, Asami spoke with other people and was starting to enjoy this herself. Bolin soon approached her, an aura of pure excitement surrounding him. He was unable to stand still as he greeted her, stringing together all his words as if they were one and the same.

“Hi, Asami! How are you? It's a wonderful day, isn't it?” Bolin greeted with a wide grin. “I think it's a wonderful day. “I'm so happy I think I might explode in joy!”

“Hold on! Calm down, everybody hasn't even arrived yet.” Asami responded in an attempt to compose her friend's enthusiasm.

“You're right. I'm calm, I'm calm.” Bolin said, taking deep breaths to center himself. “But anyway, I'm so glad you came! I know you're always busy with your company and stuff.” 

“I wasn’t going to miss the wedding of one of my best friends.” Asami replied with a soft smile.

Bolin brightly grinned at her in response. “Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to welcome other guests. Catch you later!” He said over his shoulder as he was leaving.  
Later on, when all the guests arrived and were accounted for, the ceremony began. Opal was absolutely gorgeous in her wedding dress, Bolin somehow managed to keep a straight face, and when the vows had been exchanged, they kissed. Now finally, her friends were married.

Afterwards, everyone gathered at the reception to eat, dance, and talk. Many photos were taken and everyone was asking for the newlyweds' company, leaving Asami almost no time to spend with her friends. This soon led to drinking alone at the reception hall's bar without having eaten beforehand, which was a very poor decision in hindsight. A woman with her weight, who works 24/7 and almost never drinks alcohol should never consume so much hard liquor. Needless to say, she became very intoxicated after having only a few drinks and digressed from her usual state. The alcohol had devastating effects on Asami, considering the amount she drank without having any food in her stomach to absorb it.

As the night progressed, the guests began to leave. Some had offered Asami to stay with them for the night but she preferred the comfort of her own home. She didn't live too far from her current location. She insisted upon going home herself, no matter how hard others had tried to dissuade her from doing so. She was stubborn and illogical in her declarations, so people gave up and stopped paying her any mind as they left the reception. Asami was one of the last people to leave, stumbling out of the reception hall and tripping over her dress as she made her way through the parking lot to her car. After fumbling with the keys in an attempt to unlock the car door, she settled into the driver's seat and finally started the car after five minutes of struggling to put the key into the ignition. Asami was aware of the danger she was putting herself and others in by drunk driving, but her clouded judgement chose to ignore it as she shifted gears, challenging the limits of her car, before she pulled haphazardly out of the parking lot and onto the street, her instincts of testing vehicle prototypes for her company absentmindedly taking over.

The road was clear, absolutely no one in sight, as Asami exceeded the speed limit. Not that she was paying attention to it in the first place. She was much too busy squinting in a clumsy attempt to see the seemingly tilting road in front of her. She drove at least 4½ miles when she heard the familiar echo of police sirens, red and blue rapidly flashing as they encroached upon the dark night.

A motorbike pulled up next to her, the driver was gesturing for her to pull over, to which she complied rather well despite her inebriated state. The motorcyclist parked right behind her and approached the driver's side of the car. Asami rolled down the window to greet the policeman, who turned out to be a very hot policewoman in an even hotter uniform, standing outside her car. Lit only by the light of the stars in the sky and the low beam lights of her motorcycle, the officer removed her helmet to  
expose dark skin. She shook out her chestnut hair before opening her eyes to reveal amazingly blue eyes Asami found herself drowning in.

“You're certainly the cutest cop who's pulled me over.” Asami blurted out, trying to hide her drunken stutter.

Unfortunately, there was no more barrier between what she was thinking and what she was saying. Her thoughts were distorted by her drunkenness. The officer seemed surprised for a moment before becoming amused by it.

“Am I?” The officer asked with a deep chuckle.

“Mm. No doubt.” Asami replied, then reevaluated her prior statement. “Not that I've been arrested a lot.”

“Now, that makes me feel better. Do you know why I pulled you over?” She asked, following standard procedure.

Asami thought for a moment. “No, I can't say that I do…”

“Speeding.”

“And was I driving straight?”

“Yes, you were… Why?” The blue-eyed woman questioned suspiciously.

“What time is it?” Asami avoided the question, but the officer didn't seem to mind as she answered.

“4:26 a.m.”

“And you're working at this time?”

“Yeah. You know, it's generally during the night that people have fun on the road. Like you, for example.” The cop answered, receiving a grumble from Asami.

“What about you?” The policewoman began, wanting to see where playing Asami's game might take her. “Tell me, what a beautiful woman like you is doing out this early?  
Or this late, depending on the why?”

“Oh… One of my best friends got married. Great wedding!” The business woman said, before her lips curled into a playful smile. “It was kind of sad that I had no one to go  
with… I would have invited you if I'd known you then instead of now. That would have been more than pleasant. I spent the entire time with friends and a glass in my hand. It didn't turn out too badly, given the fact we met. Even though I'm obviously drunk, I'm glad you're the one who's going to arrest me.”

“Wow! I've rarely had cases where people admit to being drunk while simultaneously flirting with me. Pretty outstanding.” The officer said with sincerity.

“I can't see how people couldn't flirt with you, because, I have to say, you're absolutely magnificent.” Asami said with a flirtatious wink, causing the officer to blush and lose the air of mystery and audacity she once held.

The woman's drunk antics were amusing her just as much as they were earlier, but the compliments were starting to get to her, making her lose her cool, and Asami was far too gone to stop.

“No, really. I mean it,” Asami continued in a genuine tone, “and if someone doesn't think so, they're just an idiot. Hell, I'd admit to something I haven't done just to spend time with you. Speaking of spending time with you, what do you say to a date with me one night?”

“I just… you're going to have to slow down a little bit here. It's not that I don't want to, I just think it'd be wiser if we settle the drunk driving and speeding infractions first.  
Then maybe I will reconsider the question when you're sober. Besides, I don't even know your name!”

“Asami,” she replied, “my name's Asami.”

“Great. Okay, I'm going to call a car to come find us, because I clearly can't take you on my bike.”

“It's a nice thought, though. You were looking splendid on your bike. Plus that suit looks nice on you.” Asami continued to flirt. “And you, what's your name? Or should I call you ‘incredibly hot woman who arrested me while I was in speeding’?” She suggested before adding, “Oh! And also drunk!”

The officer gaped at the name given her for a considerable amount of time, a blush soon setting fire to her cheeks. She tried to hide her discomfort, even though it was useless, because Asami knew she had pushed the right buttons.

“You never stop, do you?” She mumbled with a deceitfully several tone.

“Aaah! The miracles of alcohol!” Asami exclaimed.

Korra took out her phone to call a car to come pick them up. It was obvious Asami was going to sober up for the rest of the night.

As she waited quietly in her car, Asami realized the motorcyclist hadn't given her name yet, but she didn't want to interrupt her while she was on the phone. Asami herself hated being bothered on the phone! So she waited patiently for the call to end.

"Korra.” The officer suddenly said, catching the drunken woman slightly off guard.

“Excuse me?” Asami asked in confusion, as if the other woman had just spoken another language.

“You asked my name. I'm Korra.” She repeated, a hint of shyness seeping through her voice.

“Well, that's almost as beautiful a name as the one who has it.”

“Okay, stop it now.” Korra insisted. “I might get used to your compliments,” she began with a soft voice and a little laugh, “but I'm still an officer of the law.”

“That would be a problem. You might not live without me anymore.”

Korra laughed heartily, to which Asami smiled.

“Now, Asami, I'll have to ask you to get out of your vehicle.” Korra curtsied a little, a broad grin on her face as she was doing so.

“It's true that I'm in a quite complicated situation.” Asami stated.

“Don't worry, you're with me.” She sent a wink, making Asami laugh.

Complying with the officer's orders, she opened the car door and stepped out. Korra froze at this. In the shadow of the obscurity, she hadn't seen the young woman's full beauty, whereas now she could observe the woman's dazzling good looks and scarlet dress, which complimented the red of her lips and clung to her figure, showing off her curves. Her raven hair matched the pitch-black darkness of the night. Her startlingly green eyes, though they glowed like gemstones by the light of the moon, were by themselves all the light Korra had wanted.

Korra stood still with her mouth ajar for some seconds. Then, she remembered to damp her suddenly dry throat with a harsh swallow. She examined the soft smile on Asami's lips, eyes filled to the brim with enjoyment. She didn't know how long she had been standing there, completely silent, as she gazed longingly at the woman in front of her. Long enough, in any case, for Asami to notice.

Korra gave her a timid smile, a weak pink color tinting her cheeks. “I…” She started, at a loss for words. She cleared her throat to give herself a little more confidence, wanting to prove she could play the same game at the same level.

“You look absolutely sublime in that dress.” Korra continued, having regained her composure. “It fits you very well. I understand why your friends invited you. Who could go on without such a beautiful sight?”

“Finally playing along, huh? Bold.”

“I'm only telling the truth.”

“I'm wondering how far the truth can go.” Asami challenged.

“Don't worry, the truth can go really far when it wants to.” Korra said.

They exchanged smiles, enjoying each other's company as the conversation continued.

“So, tell me, because I'm still supposed to be working now, I'm obligated to ask how much you've had to drink?”

“About three glasses of wine? Maybe four?”

“That's all!” Korra exclaimed in disbelief. “With what you were saying, I thought you were completely wasted and that you drank way more than that. Or maybe you just didn't realize it yet?”

“Let's just say alcohol doesn't agree with me.” Asami groaned in embarrassment, crossing her arms across her chest as she leaned against her car.

“You're the sort of women who's sensitive to alcohol, drank it anyway, and as a result got wacko on the second drink?”

“Kind of.” Asami said with uncertainty. “You really think I would have dared talk to you otherwise?”

“I don't know! I didn't know you until, like, 5 minutes ago.” Korra countered with just as much uncertainty. “Also, do you realizing what you're saying?”

“Not too much, no.” She replied, stumbling over her words, still a bit too drunk to filter her words.

“This means that you'll remember tomorrow and most likely regret what you've said and will say from this point on.”

“Maybe, yes.”

“I absolutely need to be there to see that!” Korra said as she dug around in a pouch attached to her motorcycle, pulling out a small device and holding it up for the  
business woman to see. “But, anyway, it's standard protocol to make you take the breathalyzer test.”

Asami inwardly groaned before blowing into the device for a few seconds, making her more lightheaded than she was previously. It turned out that her blood alcohol level  
wasn't too much above the allowed one.

“With this level, I could get away with just charging you for speeding.”

“Feel free to do it.” Asami said, winning a laugh from Korra. It was meant to be a joke, but one less charge meant less jail time and that aspect was appealing to say the least.

“It seems to me you're pretty good with business negotiating.”

Before Asami could answer that it was a part of her job, the police car Korra called radioed in, letting them know they would be at their location in a bit.

“Are you going to me and lead me to my jail cell?” She asked. Though in another, more provocative, situation, that might be really interesting.

Asami was enjoying the fifteen different expressions that crossed the officer's face before she spoke.

“Okay, okay, stop. I'm going to ask you a big favor. Please don't say things like that in front of my colleague. You can't even imagine the consequences.” By consequences, she was referring to her colleagues teasing her about it for months on end.

“I'm fine with that, but what do I get in exchange?”

“In exchange? What could you possibly want in exchange?”

“You already know what I want…”

Asami leaned towards Korra's ears, red lips brushing the slightest bit against brown skin. Shivers were sent throughout Korra's body, causing her to tense up as Asami gently whispered to her in a very sensual voice, a thinly veiled desire.

“You.” The word was so simple, yet spoken in such a way that rendered the officer speechless. Asami could practically feel the instantaneous heat she caused radiate from her body. To calm her down, though, she changed the subject. “But if I can't have that, I guess I'll find something else.”

She heard a relieved sigh from the policewoman as her entire body relaxed.

“I'm not that cruel.” Asami added, moving back.

“Well, thank you… I guess.” The uncertainty in her voice was adorable.

They waited, wordlessly, waiting for the approaching police car to pull up. Korra writhed nervously, not knowing if Asami would keep her word and not to mention she was  
also worried about what she was going to ask her. She was aware of Asami's unstable, intoxicated state. She contemplated whether or not she should approach Asami with a question regarding the woman's earlier statement of wanting something in return. After all, she said she wasn't cruel… or at least not too much. She felt, at this time, a cold hand place itself on the back of her neck. Asami placed her lips at the edge of her ear once again.

“Hey, don't worry so much, it's going to be alright. I told you I won't do anything.” Asami whispered in reassurance. “Who could possibly rat you out to your colleagues. Have a little faith, won't ya?.”  
Korra didn't know why she trusted her. Strangely, her words have reached their purpose and comforted her. Asami moved a little away from Korra, doing as she promised.  
The police car parked and a policewoman stepped out, slowly approaching them.

“So, are we taking her?” The woman asked in a gruff tone.

“Ye- yeah…” Korra replied, some nervousness still left in her.

“Are you okay, Korra?” Her colleague asked with a bit of concern.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Perfectly fine. But… uh… I'm going to take the car if that's alright. You can take my motorcycle. Oh, and call someone to impound the vehicle… I forgot…”

“How could you have forgotten? It's been awhile since you've been there.”

“Oh… yes, it's just… sometimes things get away from me when I'm a little tired. Thanks, Kuvira! You take care of all this, that'll be cool. I'm just going to take her back to the police department and throw her in a cell to sober up while I fill out her charges, you know…”

“Right…” Kuvira said dubiously. She couldn't stop thinking about how strange her colleague was acting. However, she just let her be. She didn't want to deal with her antics at the moment.

Korra pushed Asami into the back seat of the police car. The drunk woman kept quiet until Korra has started the car.

“You were kind of nervous out there.” Asami pointed out as the car began to move, making its way down the road and picking up speed. “I told you I wasn't going to do anything. And I didn't do anything!” She declared, proud of her accomplishment.

“Excuse me if I've ever doubted a drunk person.” Korra replied condescendingly. “But Kuvira can see things. She can be very insistent when probing people for information.  
She can determine the relationship between two people.”

“We're already in a relationship? It's a bit hasty, isn't it?”

“What! You're kidding, right? That's not what I meant and you know it.” Korra chided, sighing in defeat as Asami just laughed. “Besides, you're the one who asked me to go on a date!”

“It's quite possible.” Asami stated, although both she and Korra knew it didn't matter because despite the amount of denying that took place, neither could deny their attraction to the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Feel free to do any comment, I'll be happy to know what you're thinking.


	2. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter. I changed the punctuation to be clearer in dialogues. So maybe it's weird because it's some kind of mix between French punctuation and English one. Hoping, it's easier to understand.  
> Enjoy !

April 17th:

Asami felt all her senses starting to wake up. As her senses were awaking, she was beginning to hear the loud in her head. A continuing hammering was causing her an awful headache. Then, it was the turn of her eyes to scream in pain. Even if her eyelids were closed, she could feel the burn of the daylight. And also, her taste started to complain too. She had the dreadful flavor of the alcohol still present in her mouth. She grumbled. Hangover… She had a hangover! It'd been a long time since this hadn't happened to her. In spite of the burn which was more and more severe as soon as she was trying, she opened her eyes. The light was totally blinding. However, she noticed that she was far to be in her bedroom. The bed was far less comfortable. Walls were grey and the door was… prison bars. She sat on the bed, taking her head in her hands. She massaged her temples, hoping to relive the pain, closing her eyes again. Where was she? Probably in prison. She tried to remember how she had got in there… a long time. She thought and thought, but all she managed to do is intensify the pain in her head. She had some flashbacks from the day before. Though, she didn't know how she had arrived here.

The door opened with deafening grinding noise, what got her out of her thoughts. She brought very fast her hands at her ears to protect herself from the noise. She hadn't the courage to look up to see what was happening. She opened her eyes. Two feet were here, right in front of her. She looked up to see a woman with a dark skin, brown hair, and blue eyes. The woman was looking at her with a smile.

“- I thought you would need this”, she stated.

She held out a glass and aspirin to her. Asami hesitated, but finally took what the woman held out to her.

“- Th-thank you, she said, getting little by little her voice back.”

She avidly drank. The blue-eyed woman stayed next to her, quietly.

“- Hem… So… Would you know how I arrived in here?”

The woman looked at her, intrigued.

“- You mean… You mean you don't remember how you arrived in the cell or the arrest and all that?

\- Actually, I don't even remember having left the wedding…”

She looked pathetic. She almost had forgotten yesterday all evening. She cursed herself inside for can't hold her liquor. She examined the woman passing to shocked to extremely amused. She burst into laughter. Asami plugged her ears, begging her to make less noise. The brown-skinned woman slowed down.

“- I'm really sorry, Asami. It's just when you told me the alcohol doesn't agree with you, I didn't think it was to that degree!”

Asami was in a shocked state. She knew her name! And apparently, she had spoken with her. But she hadn't any remembrance of this conversation.

“- And so, we know each other?

\- Ah yeah, you must've forgotten this too. So, we're going to do the presentations again: I'm Korra, the policewoman who arrested you.”

She held out her hand. Asami shook it.

“- I'm Asami.”

And finally, she realized her mistake.

“- But you already know that…”

She was too embarrassed of this situation. She pressed her other hands against her face, trying to hide her confusion. Korra laughed once again, but softer this time. Asami stood up, letting Korra's hand.

“- Why did you arrest me?

\- Speeding in a state of inebriation.

\- Oh no…

\- Tell yourself this is better than breaking in a state of inebriation, or murder in a state of inebriation, or…

\- Thanks, Korra, she cut her off. I got it.”

Korra remained next to her, quietly, once again. Asami was wondering why she was still here. In fact, why did she come simply? Korra was watching her with a questioning look. She was certainly wondering too.

“- You know, it's weird to meet another you.”

Asami looked at her strangely. What did she mean?

“- Do you have the faintest idea of what you've told me when I arrested you this morning?”

Asami shook her head. In her eyes resided an apprehension drop for what she might've said.

Korra looked at her with a huge smiling, expecting the reaction which was going to follow.

“- The first thing you've said was: « you're certainly the cutest cop by who I had been arrested until now ».”

Asami's face distorted. She certainly had thought it, no doubt, but she'd never have said it out loud, at least not in normal circumstance… Her face grew hugely red. She pressed her two hands on her face, murmuring uncomfortable some feeble excuses:

“- I'm really, really sorry… It's just… I'm… uh… I didn't control too much what I was saying.

\- Oh, don't apologize for this! You have made worse after it.

\- Oh no, Asami deplored.

\- Oh, yes! So, let me think… because you've said many, many things.”

Asami wished only one thing, it was disappearing. And in the same time, she really wanted to know the kind of things she might've said. Korra began a listing:

“- So, you've complimented me lots of times, in such way that you made me feel ill at ease, but you didn't really mind. In fact, I even think you had fun to see me blush every five seconds.

\- I'm so sorry.

\- Wait, wait, wait, I finish and then, we'll see about apologizing.”

Deep down, Korra was really having fun to can take her revenge.

“- Was I that infernal?

\- I wouldn't say infernal, only that you've not missed to get a word in edgewise. Let's continue. Did you know you're a fanatic of handcuffs?

\- I'm what?

\- A fanatic of handcuffs.”

She imitated Asami, telling her:

“- « Are you going to put the handcuffs on me to lead me in my cell. Even if, in another situation, it might've been really interesting ».”

Asami's expressions were getting more and more horrified. Her face was staying as red as her dress because of all she was learning.

“- This time, I couldn't have said worse!”

She was trying to reassure herself. Of course, there was no doubt. How could she have said worse? Impossible! Please, make it impossible! Unfortunately, she saw Korra waving her finger, sign that it wasn't finished yet.

“- What! No, you must be kidding, now. How could I have done worse?

\- After, you told me that, the police car showed up at the end of the street. And I prayed you to have a good behavior in front of my colleagues. Which what you answered you want something in exchange.

\- What did I ask you?

\- I asked you what you wanted and then you answered me, with a completely lovely voice: « You already know what I want ».”

Asami rose an eyebrow. Korra approached exactly by the same way that Asami had done, at this time. Her lips brushed Asami's skin who had precisely the same reaction as Korra. She tensed. Korra whispered easily to her hear:

“- « You ».”

Asami's eyes opened wide. She had managed to do worse! But for who was she posing as, right now! She had led this woman on during the whole arrest. Before, she could once more apologize for her rude behavior, the cell door opened. Korra suddenly backed up, losing her balance. Asami reached her hand, holding her before she fell. They looked at each other right in the eyes, face to face, hands still holding each other.

“- Miss Sato, it's good to see you, a voice said. Korra, what are you doing in here?”

They turned over at the same time to see the chief of police standing, here, next to them.

“- Lin”, Asami exclaimed.

“- Chief”, Korra said.

Then, she looked at each other, noticing they were still holding their hands. A heat wave moved all along their bodies. They hastened to release each other.

“- So, Korra? I'm waiting.

\- I was passing by… I… uh… It's that we…

\- She was enlightening me about the circumstances in which I've been arrested”, Asami said, firmly.

“- Yes, it's this. She didn't remember very well.”

She thanked Asami with a brief glance. This one was trying to ignore Korra's blush. She was finding her adorable. She understood why she had had fun to make her blush: she was so cute. She redirected her attention to Lin Bei Fong.

“- Lin, it's good to see you too. Although, in another situation, it would have been more pleasant. So, what do I risk?

\- Not much. We both know that the city needs you, Asami. So then, for this time, we'll let you go with a fine and points down. But remember, next time you're risking prison. You're free to go.

\- Thanks, Lin. Thank you very much.

\- You're welcome. Korra, take Miss Sato home.

\- Of course, Chief.”

She gestured to Asami to pass before. She thanked her and moved on, Korra on her heels. She waited patiently but neither of them talked.

“- What's wrong”, she asked to Korra.

“- Nothing. Everything's alright.

\- No, something is perturbing you.

\- How can you read me this easy? I mean, even this morning while you were out of sorts, you knew what was going on in my head.

\- You must be easy to read. So, what's wrong?

\- You're Asami Sato?

\- Yes, and then?

\- The Asami Sato? Head of Future Industries?

\- Yes, once again, and then?

\- I wasn't imagining you like that.

\- And is that a good thing or a bad thing?

\- A good thing. You seem pretty nice. Even if your brazen side scared me a little, to be honest.”

Asami laughed.

“- Don't worry. It very rarely reveals itself.”

Korra smiled. They passed get Asami's things back. Then, they headed out of the police station. Here, Kuvira was getting back from one of her missions.

“- Kuvira”, Korra called out. “Kuvira!

\- Hi, Korra.

\- Can I borrow your car from you, once again? I need to drive her home.”

Kuvira watched at Asami with a gaze of judgement.

“- You spend a lot of time with her lately, Korra.

\- Look, I'm not the one who decides who I'm going to arrest and then, who I'm going drive home. So, could I have the keys, please?

\- Yeah. Catch them.”

She threw her the keys. Korra caught them.

“- Thanks, Kuvira. Have a good day!”

Kuvira left. Korra made Asami go in the car. And finally, she settled on the driver side.

“- You were nervous with Kuvira.

\- Yes, like I explained you this night, she's pretty good to read through people and see the relationship between two persons. To which, you didn't miss to answer: « Because we're already in a relationship? It's a bit hasty? Isn't it? ». And I let myself make you notice that you were the one who asked me on a date.

\- I asked you on a date?

\- Right… uh… yeah, I forgot to mention it.

\- And you answered yes?”

Asami noticed, after she had said that, that her answer what a bit too enthusiastic. But geez! If she hit on her this morning, it had a good reason to it! Even though now, her thoughts were a little less focused on the other woman's beauty who were standing next to her, she was still charmed. Anyway, she tried to put her answer right:

“- I mean you would have all the rights to say no. Who would go out with a woman they met five minutes ago? Particularly, when it comes out that she's dunk and in infraction. No, but that's true! I hope I didn't blackmail you or something like that. Because you really had all the rights to decline. Between us…

\- It's okay, Asami. I got it.

\- Good, then.”

She waited for Korra to give her an answer. Korra was contemplating the windshield, the look was a bit lost.

“- I told you I'll answer you when you'll sober.

\- And this is done.”

Korra nodded.

“- Does your offer still stand? Because I know you weren't much aware of what you were saying. Then, maybe you didn't want to ask me out, maybe it was just because of the alcohol.

\- Korra…”

Asami put her hand down on Korra's forearm. At the touch, Korra turned herself to her. She didn't know if it was a good idea to tell her what she was going to tell her, but never mind.

“- It's true that I wasn't so much my usual myself. But every thing I said, I meant it.

\- How would you know? I thought you didn't remember anything.

\- Because I still mean it.”

Korra blushed again a little, but it was softer, calmer. She felt safer.

“- Thanks, she said gently. Okay, in that case, I accept. I'd like to go on a date with you one night. Who would be crazy enough to decline?

\- Great!”

Korra started the car. She began to drive, asking from time to time the way to Asami. The ride was peaceful. They spoke a little without obvious flirt which make them fell kind of ill at ease. They talked as if they were two friends, speaking of their two lives without any embarrassment. After the discussions they had already had, they hadn't found anything which could disturb them.

They arrived to Asami's house. Well… if it can be called a house. It's was more a mansion: The Sato's mansion. Korra was the first to get out of the car. She went open the door to Asami.

“- Thanks, Korra”, Asami said, getting out.

“- That's quite all right.”

She went with her to the front door.

“- Well, there we are. I guess I'm going to leave you, now.

\- Come in then, one moment.

\- Asami, I really have to get back to work.

\- It won't be long. I remind you I have to take you on date one of these nights, so let me give you my number.

\- Right. Okay.”

She followed Asami in this gigantic house, and could only be impressed by what she was seeing.

“- And you're living in here”, Korra said.

“- Most of the time.”

They walked into the living room. Asami searched in her drawers, looking for a piece of paper and a pen. When she found them, she scribbled her phone number and her name.

“- There you go! I'm finally going to leave you alone. You're going be able to go back working.

\- Thanks”, Korra said, grasping the piece of paper that Asami were holding out. “I will take care of it.”

“- I think even if you lost it, you'd be able to find me.

\- Definitely.

\- I see you out?

\- If you don't mind.

\- No, no problem.”

They took the same way that they had previously followed to reach the door.

“- Well, I guess this time I'm going to go, she said with a pinch of sadness.”

The truth is she didn't want to leave Asami. The few hours she had spent with her were very nice. They just met but she'd rather far and away spend more hours to talk with Asami, rather than going back to work. Still, she had a duty to accomplish. She needed to get back to work. She went out of the house, starting to walk toward the car. She suddenly turned herself around when Asami told her:

“- Korra? Thank you, for everything. And once again, sorry for yesterday, or this morning. Never mind. I'm sorry for have made you fell ill at ease.”

When Korra had turned over, she found herself right in front of Asami. She wasn't expecting to find herself so close to the young CEO before long. She looked at her lips, then attempted to focus on her eyes and what she was saying. After having made sure she had swallowed the lump in her throat, she answered:

“- It's okay, it was kinda funny. I won't hold it against you. See you soon then.

\- Korra.

\- Yes, Asami.

\- You still owe me favor, don't you?”

She glanced at her, intrigued. For a moment, she had thought seeing the first Asami she had met back. Asami had a smirk on her face and her eyes were sparkling of mischief. Korra was still trying to focus on her eyes. It was almost impossible. Sometimes, her eyes were fixing unexpectedly upon Asami's lips and she had to struggle for several seconds before canning make them go back up.

“- Do I?

\- Yes, you do. Remember. I've been good in front of your colleague. And I don't think you agreed with give yourself to me.

\- You do think well. I disagreed. You said you'll find something else. You found it, I assume.”

Asami hummed easy in response.

“- Do it, she said, her voice almost as the slowly swish of the wind against trees. Kiss me.”

Korra managed to make her eyes go back up without difficulty, this time.

“- What”, she declared certain she had right heard.

“- Kiss me.

\- Asami, we just met.

\- I know that. I also know you've been staring at my lips since you've been in front of me. You want to kiss me and I have to admit I'd like that too.”

Korra was so obvious. She didn't want to rush things but her proposition was more than tantalizing.

“- Okay”, she said with a hesitating voice. “You sure?

\- Absolutely sure.”

She took a deep breath, defying her nervousness. She slowly put herself on tiptoes. She brought her face closer to the other woman's one. While she was doing it, she brought her hand to caress slowly the delicate skin of Asami's neck. Her lips were just a little inch further. She looked in Asami's eyes, checking a last time it was what she wanted. Her confident eye removed her from all kind of doubts. She closed her eyes then, and savored the tender touch of the other woman's lips. She wondered then if she must give her more, or maybe stop here. She didn't have to wonder for very long: Asami went find what she wanted. She deepened the kiss. Her hands slipped in Korra's back. Even through the outfit, she felt her muscles. Korra, in answer, put, this time, her two hands on Asami's neck, drawing the edges of her jaw. Asami's tongue slid sensitively in Korra's mouth, finding her counterpart. The kiss lasted few more seconds. Then, they separated, finding a constant breathing again. Still nose against nose, Korra pronounced:

“- Now, we had both what we wanted, I'm going back to work.

\- Okay. This time, you can go.

\- Goodbye, Asami. See you soon.”

Korra got back to the car. Asami stayed at the door, watching her leaving. They were going to see each other soon. No doubt to have about it, it was far to stop here. She'd never be satisfied with only one kiss, as good as it was.

Asami would've almost remained here, in front of her gateway, looking back on this wonderful kiss, if the phone didn't ask her attention. Unwillingly, she went in her house. She searched for the phone and answered.

“- Yeah”, she said as a hello.

She wasn't in the mood for good manners. Her head was leaving her for the clouds.

_“- Asami? Oh, spirits, you're okay! You're okay, aren't you?_

\- Yes, Opal. I'm fine.”

Her replies were distant.

_“- Oh thank Raava, I've been worried to death. I don't know why the guys have let you go in the state you were. No but they really didn't realize what they were doing! You could've been arrested or worse, had an accident._

\- Actually, I've been arrested.

_\- What! You okay? They've released you?_

\- Yeah, don't worry. Everything has got back to normal. I'm fine, even marvelously fine.

_\- Uh… Asami? You sure you're okay?_

\- Mmm mmm.

_\- You're sure you didn't smoke something or I don't know. You seem being under the weather._

\- No, Opal, I'm okay. Perfectly fine. Okay, I'm going to leave now: I have… stuff… to do. Bye, Opal! And have a good honey moon!

_\- Right, sure. Have a good day.”_

Opal seemed a little unsure about Asami's assertions. But finally, she decided to trust her friend and hung up. In fact, Asami had nothing really urgent to do. She'd have certainly to have a shower, then rest from her exhausting night, in her bed more comfortable than the one from the cells of the police. However, the one and only thing she really wanted to do was to think about Korra and the next time they'd meet. She couldn't wait. At this moment, her cell phone rang to let her know she had received a new message. She unlocked her phone. A text from an unknown person just had been sent. She opened it.

 **Unknown:** _Thought you probably need my number since I've yours. ;) I can't wait to see you again. Korra._

Asami felt all of sudden super exited. Her heart rate speeded up. _« Calm down Asami, calm down. And answer! »_

**Asami:** _I didn't think I'd have heard from you so soon! But I love that. I can't wait to see you too, Korra. I'll plan this date as early as possible. Asami_

**Korra:** _Sounds perfect :)_

Asami left herself fall on her bed.

Yes, definitively, this arrest was the best thing which could happen to her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was supposed to be the end. But I know some of you will be disapointed, so maybe it will be a next chapter. Like I didn't plan that, the story will stay at only two chapter, for now. I don't do any promise.  
> Also, I used tenses I'm not supposed to know. So I'm not sure it's good.  
> Please tell me what you're feeling in comments.  
> Thank you for reading !  
> Lion01


	3. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami go on a date but everything don't go as wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late! Sorry!  
> So as asked a third chapter! Not too much of inspiration for this work, so it's been long to write. It is longer than the other two, so the translatation has been long. However, I did it fast, so I think it's understandable but I didn't read it again in the rush. More at the end.

    Asami left her office quickly. Today, it was Friday. The next day, she hadn’t work. That’s why she had decided to plan her date with Korra this day. It was true that having a date just after an exhausting work day wasn’t in her habits. But it was Korra and she was dying to want to see her again. Usually, she’d have rather organize a meeting a Saturday, this way she’d have the entire day to rest and get ready. But it was like one more day would kill her. Now, it has been one week since she had been arrested. Since then, she was waking up every day with a little more joy, knowing that the time when she was going to see Korra again was getting closer.  
      
    Asami said goodbye to her remaining staff, like usual, and went down to the parking. There, her car was waiting for her. She got fats in the car. She drove to her home, becoming more and more excited. She was even sure that she had exceeded the speed limited many times during the ride.  
  
"This time, if you’re getting arrested, at least you won’t be tipsy", she thought.  
  
Fortunately for her, she didn't get arrested and reached her home safe. Asami parked her car rapidly. Perhaps, she needed to do one more parallel parking but she hadn’t the strength to fight her interior agitation. She got out of the car at full throttle. She reached the door, searching desperately for her keys in her bag. She searched and searched. It even started to irritate her.  
  
"But where are they", Asami mumbled to herself.  
  
She dug deeper in her bag. She threw it brutally on the ground, as she didn’t manage to find what she was looking for. She rubbed her become moist hands on her clothes. At this time, she realized she had something in her left hand. She looked at it. She stayed dazed in front of her hand as she noticed that she’s had, since a bit earlier, her keys already in her hand. She had searched for them for nothing ! She was so hurry that she wasn’t realizing anymore what she was doing. She opened with a shakily hand the door, closing behind her. She headed to her room where she threw all of her office stuff flippantly on her bed. She sat on her bed, taking 5 seconds for a break. She tried to make the thousands thoughts which were coming to mind every moment stop. She didn’t succeed. Suddenly, she recalled having thrown her bag on the ground, and she had forgotten to pick it up.  
  
"Oh, but Asami, where’s your mind" she asked herself.  
  
But she knew where was her mind. Her thoughts were all directed to one and the same person : Korra. Asami went back to the front door, picked up her bag and went again to her room. She looked at the small alarm clock. It displayed 6:30 p.m. More she was thinking about it, more she was saying to herself that it has been a long time since she hadn’t left the office this early. It troubled her a little. She took her cell phone out. It also displayed 6:30 p.m. She looked on Internet : 6:30 p.m. She left herself fall on the bed. She was so stupid being so nervous ! She had never behaved in this way before ! She had had some dates before but she never had behaved like this ! Argh ! How much she hated herself for being that nervous.  
  
"Come on Asami, it’s just Korra", she said to herself.  
  
Just Korra. Only the mention of her name, her pulse was speeding up and a comfortable heating spread all along her body.  
  
Just Korra. Beautiful, wonderful, strong Korra. The same Korra from who she managed to get a kiss. Admittedly, it had been a little too soon for that. But once, she had found herself in front of Korra, with her beholding her lips with desire, Asami only could ask her to do what she was hugely itching to do. She had tasted once her lips and she was already addict to them ! Actually, she was even pretty sure that in two days she managed to fall in love with her. She had fallen in love with her natural beauty. She had fallen in love with the confidence she cleared. She had fallen in love with this simple blush when she was complimenting her. She had fallen in love with her shamelessly laugh. She had fallen in love with the little part that she could have seen and couldn’t wait to see more of her.  
  
Just Korra. The Korra she had outrageously and openly hit on and who, yet, had accepted to go on a date with her. A date which was driving her crazy. She was losing all her composure. She didn’t know what she was doing, her thoughts were indomitable and her brain refused to obey to her.  
  
Yes, just Korra… Fortunately that it was just Korra. Asami sighed deeply.  
  
"It sucks ! How did I reach this point ?"  
  
She placed a pillow over her face.  
  
    She had spent a strange week. She felt lighter, smiles and laughs were coming to her easily, one thought about Korra were relieving the weight of her responsibilities. Spending the rest of her life like this wouldn’t disturb her. Life was marvelously easier. But she also knew that at any time, life might become extremely harder. It was a risk to take, but she was certain that Korra would be worth it.  
  
    Asami took a look at her alarm clock again. 6:34 p.m. It has already been four minutes since she started to lounge on her bed. She had to go meet Korra at 8:30 p.m. Which was leaving her almost an hour and half to get herself ready. But first, she needed to relax. She stood up from her bed and walked in the large bathroom. She made hot water running in the bathtub. A haze of vapor filled little by little the room. While the water was running, Asami took off her makeup which was covering her skin. She ridded herself of all her clothes. Then, she slid herself in the bathtub. The hot water burned her skin first but it was only because she was cold. When her entire body was immersed, she relaxed a little, releasing the accumulated pressure. The heat of the water was so soothing, but it was nothing compared to the heat in her heart. Asami plunged her head under the water to moisten her hair. Her head emptied from work and filled up with more from Korra. Just a few more moments and she was going to see her again. Maybe she even wouldn’t be so lonely in her house. Asami told her off mentally. It was still too soon to think about that kind of stuff ! For now, they were at the stage where they learnt to know each other.  
  
    When the businesswoman had enough to take a dip, she set about washing herself. She started to shampoo her head. Once this was done, she used a nourishing mask on her hair. She had always taken care of her hair, it reminded her of her mother and she also knew she could use them at anytime to cause a sensation. While her mask was having a pause/resting, she washed her body. Once she got the feeling she had scrubbed herself enough, she rinsed. She let her hands running in her hair severals time to clear them of the grease of the protector mask.  
  
    Asami got out from the bath, leaving the water draining away. She wrapped herself in a towel and trapped her hair in another littler one. She went back to her room, now calmer and more relaxed. She took a look at the time : 6:51 p.m. This was the fastest bath she ever had had. Had to believe her nervousness about the date with Korra wasn’t totally gone.  
  
    Asami dried herself more neatly. She left the wet towel fall on the floor. She searched in her drawer for appropriate underwear. She chose underwear with red lace. She put them on carefully. Then, she needed to select a dress, a dress in which she’d be mind-blowing, a dress which showed confidence and temerity. She sought conscientiously in her wardrobe. Too short, too long, too large, too tight, too old, too flashy, too colorless, too much memories. She just saw the dress she was wearing the night when she had been arrested. It’d be better if she wore something else. She didn’t know if it was a good memory or a bad memory. Even if, in her case there wasn’t any memory.  
  
    At the end, she opted for a red dress (who would have suspect it?) arriving to her kneels, it was leaving bare her shoulders and a part of her back, from a golden sun placed around her abdomen was leaving two pieces of fabric which were hiking up to her neck, making to her a moderate décolletage, then were falling on her arms.  
  
    Asami put the dress on. Once she got dressed, she started to try to master her raven hair. After having taken off the towel, she used it to rub carefully her hair to make it wring out from the maximum of water as possible. Then she took a comb and began to take off all the knots. She brushed it a long time. But finally, she meticulously dried it out leaving her natural undulations. She hesitated a long time between leaving it loose or tying it. Loose will be fine, it was looking more natural.  
  
    Next, Asami presented herself in front of the mirror. She looked at her makeup accessory. She already knew what she was going to use: eye-liner, mascara, eye-shadow and let’s not forget the lipstick. She took care of her eyes first. She applied finely a slightly darker eye-shadow than the one she usually used, it was making more stand out her light green eyes. Then, she drew a fine line along the top of her eyes. She finished by passing the mascara brush on her long eyelashes twice. She took a lipstick tube: crimson like usual. She drew the curve of her lips without jutting out.  
  
    Asami got back to her room. On the beside table, stood a little golden box. Inside, there were diverse earrings and necklaces. She took out two gold earrings, going perfectly with her dress, either of them was a sun with an orange sapphire in its center. She hanged them on her ears, then hanged on her neck the pendentive that was going with them.  
  
She was ready!  
  
    She glanced at the time: 7:16 p.m. That was leaving her one hour to kill. She knew she had to do something, if not she was going to get back to her anxiety state. She decided to do her varnish again. She got out the nail varnish remover and after having all removed, put a new coat of darker red. She waited patiently for her varnish to dry. Once she had really finished, she looked once more at the time: 7:18 p.m. It still left her a lot of time and she didn’t know what to do. She went around the house for a moment. She tidied some stuff that was around, then started to pace up and down. Eventually, she couldn’t stay here. The air was starting to stunk the nervousness.  
  
    Asami got out of her house, locking up the door, and jumped into her not well parked car. She was going to do a ride into the city. Driving could only distract and relax her. She loved it. She started the car up. She moved on towards nowhere in particular. She visited the city like if it was the first time, striding along the streets, watching people fulfilling. She liked watching people. It was making her want to keep working harder and harder to help them better. Guess, it common point between Korra and her. Korra was a police officer, she helped people each day that way. While Asami was trying to invent new things which could make their lives easier. During her little ride, she found herself irremediably in front of Korra’s door. She took a look at the time: 7:43 p.m. But what was she doing here? It wasn’t the time yet! She was almost an hour in advance. Nevertheless, she parked lower in the street, watching Korra’s flat. She was almost tempted by going knock at the door. She stayed a moment in her car, staring at the apartment. It seemed like there was nobody in there. Her phone caught her attention. There was a new text. She read it, it was Korra:  
  
**Korra:** _Still K for tonight?_  
  
**Asami:** _I won’t miss it for anything in the world._  
  
**Korra:** _Great._  
      
Asami hesitated a long time before sending this message:  
  
**Asami:** _Does it bother you if I’m a bit early?_  
  
**Korra:** _No. How early?_  
  
**Asami:** _Now?_  
  
Asami remained in the car, waiting nervously four the answer. She looked in the apartment. Still no move. Maybe she wasn’t here yet. What a dump she was to wait in front someone’s door an hour in advance, hoping that she’d open it! She began to tap nervously her fingers on her wheel. Then, her fears volatilized in one second when Korra answered.  
  
**Korra:** _Okay. You can come in. But I’m not ready yet._  
  
**Asami:** _No problem. It’s my fault, I shouldn’t turn up at your home so soon._  
  
**Korra:** _2nd floor, the door on the right._  
  
**Asami:** _Ok, I’m coming_.  
  
Asami got out of the car, lock it up and presented herself in front of the door of the building. There was no security, every one could enter. She pushed the front door and took the elevator. She pushed the button of the second floor, making it bright with a yellow color. She waited a few minutes for the device to take her to the demanded floor. Doors opened and Asami got out. She turned at the right. There was a door with Korra’s name on it. She took a deep breath before knocking at the door. Almost instantaneously Korra opened up, a bright smile on her face. She was wearing loose pants and a wet blue t-shirt. Besides, Asami was seeing very well she wasn’t wearing any bra under it. Her hair was wet too. So, the CEO drew the conclusion she just had a shower. Now, she felt guilty. She just had installed herself like this without any permission! Well, she had had a permission but she was seeing that she was disturbing. However, she gave a smile back to Korra, as she let her go inside. Immediately, a beast with white hair rubbed against her.  
  
"Naga! Leave Asami alone."  
  
The dog did what she had said.  
  
"I'm sorry" Korra apologized. "She is very nice but may be a bit clinging sometimes"  
  
"No problem" Asami answered. "I'm the one who is sorry to come so soon. I don't know why I did."  
  
"Impatient, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, really impatient."  
  
They stayed some more seconds in silence. Then, Korra spoke again:  
  
"Should I kiss you or not?"  
  
"Actually, I was wandering the same thing."  
  
"Oh! Then, I guess this is going to be fine."  
  
Korra leaned forward and kissed Asami gently on the cheek. She moved back, lowering her head, a light color of pink on her cheek, looking towards Asami like a child who asks if they had done anything stupid. Asami, instead of saying something, shook her head, her lips stretching in a grin and also kissed Korra on the  
cheek.  
  
"Indeed, I think it's fine."  
  
A grin lit Korra's face up.  
  
"I'm just going to finish getting ready" She stated. "Make yourself at home"  
  
Asami got in the small apartment. It was welcoming. When she left the entrance, she arrived right into the living room. On the right, there were a TV with a white sofa and Naga's bunk. Besides, the dog had gone to it. On the left, there was a table surrounded by four chairs. She saw four chairs at all which must lead each one respectfully to Korra's bedroom, the kitchen, the bathroom and either one other bedroom, or the toilets. Korra's favorite color seemed to be the blue. There was it everywhere in the house.  
  
"Make yourself at home." Korra's words were resounding in her head. What could she possibly do? Asami sat on the sofa. Naga was watching her. The dog was watching her with the exact same look on Korra's face after she had kissed her on the cheek. She had done nothing wrong but it was true that Korra had told her off a little harshly on the purpose of making Asami pleased.  
  
"Come on, come here." Asami offered.  
  
Naga immediately put her ears back up. She rushed towards Asami, her tongue out. Asami began to pet the dog affectionately.  
  
"Sure, you didn't do anything wrong." She told her. "You're good girl."  
  
Asami ran carefully her hand in the short white hair. She scratched under Naga's chin and the pet closed her eyes, obviously appreciating Asami's caresses. Naga turned herself on her back, asking to Asami to scratch her stomach. Asami went down of the sofa, put herself on kneels on the floor, and scratched Naga's stomach. The dog was enjoying the caresses. Asami loved pets. Her parents, or rather her father never allowed her to have one when she was younger. He pretended having too much work to take care of it. Which was mostly true, since Asami was brought to see him less and less often, after her mother's death.  
  
    Asami kept petting Naga while she was waiting for Korra. At least, she was making one of them happy. Korra wasn't long. After 10 minutes, she was out of her room, hair dried and dressed. She wasn't wearing makeup and her hair was dressed in a bun. A blue dress was covering her brown skin, a white band leaving from her shoulder and going down diagonally, was doing many times the circumference/turn of the fabric before arriving at the bottom of the dress. It was a simple clothe. But it was largely enough. Korra was  very beautiful, though Asami couldn't stop thinking she was beautiful in all clothes.  
  
"Naga. I had already told you to leave Asami alone," Korra told her off.  
  
The dog stood up straight as she had been called.  
  
"Oh no, it's not her fault," Asami hurried to say. "I'm the one who called her."  
  
"Oh! It's fine, then."  
  
Naga licked Asami's cheek as a thanks. Asami wasn't used to that kind of thanks, however, she caressed the dog and wipe her cheek.  
  
"Looks like she already likes you." Korra commented.  
  
If Asami was the hothead Korra had first met, she would have answer: "Like her mistress." But as she wasn't, she just thought of it.  
  
"That's strange because I never had a pet before." She answered instead.  
  
"That's a shame. You seem to handle her pretty well."  
  
Asami shrugged. All she had done was to pet her.    
  
"Shall we?" Korra asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
Asami stood up, leaving Naga with very sad eyes. The two women got out of the apartment.  
  
"She's gonna stay here all alone." Asami worried.  
  
"Yes, she has food and know how to handle herself. Why? Did you want her to come with us?"  
  
"No. Well, yes. Well, I wouldn't have minded if she had to come."  
  
Korra laughed in front of Asami's awkwardness.  
  
"It's okay, I figured out what you meant."  
  
"Good."  
  
They took the elevator and went down to the car. Asami sat on the driver seat while Korra settled herself next to her. Asami looked at the time: 7:56 p.m.  
  
"Right, so officially, we have thirty minutes left before going at our date." She said. "So if you want to do something before, that's possible."  
  
"Uh… It's that I didn't really think about it."  
  
"Don't worry, if you want we can go straight to the restaurant. It's just that we might wait a bit."  
  
"I know where we can go! Will a little walk be a problem?"  
  
"I don't think so. I let you know if it become one."  
  
"I'll carry you."  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll love to see that. So where?"  
  
"You'll see when we'll get there. Drive."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Asami wasn't sure she liked little games. Especially the ones on which she had no control. But she needed to learn to trust Korra.  
  
    She started up the car. Korra led her all along the ride. Asami knew this city like the back of her hand, so during the whole ride, she started mentally to do the listing of all the places where Korra might be taking her. She concluded therefor that Korra was taking her to the Avatar's park. Nobody knows where this name was coming from. People said the Avatar had formerly existed. It was an uncommon being who were in charge to spread light and peace all over the world. Beautiful stories but meanwhile they didn't know what happened to them and the world was taking care of itself alone.  
  
    Brief… Korra asked her to park once they had reached the park. What she does. Korra got out of the car first. Korra headed and Asami followed. She was curious but didn't ask any question. She just moved forward quietly.  
  
    The sun was setting down. Korra led her to a little pond hid behind bushes and trees.  
  
"Odd. I've never been on this side of the park." The woman with the red dress said.  
  
"You weren't paying enough attention."  
  
Indeed, the small pool was hid by very tall leafy trees. When they got next to it, they could almost believe that they were in the middle of a forest. There was an abandoned nature. Big roots were out of the ground. They were even abnormally big. A bridge was seeming to hold only because the intervention of a some divinity. Asami raised her head. The sky, still orangey, was reflecting on the clear water, which was obscured at some places by the shadows of the trees. That was a show rather nice to see. Colors were very beautiful. She understood why Korra had wanted to come. That was a relaxing place.  
  
"Before, this place was called the spirit wild, who knows why." Korra presented. "But like a big part of the park, it's been abandoned. Which is a shame, because it's beautiful. But maybe it's this wild side which confers it its beauty. Who knows? I come here for relaxing sometimes, especially the night because of this."  
  
Like she had ordered it, the night took place on the sunset. Small fireflies appeared above the water, reflecting their light on the liquid. That's a show even more magnificent. The orangey color had disappeared, instead had settled a deep blue scattered of slight touches of yellow light.  
  
"Come." Korra told her.  
  
She got on the little bridge overhanging the pond.  
  
"You're sure we can get on it? It seems a little unstable."  
  
"Don't worry, it's not the first time I get on it. There is nothing to be afraid of."  
  
Korra held out an insistant hand to Asami. Asami took her hand.  
  
"And then honestly, if we fall…"  
  
She didn't end her sentence. Asami dragged herself on the bridge, next to Korra. They leaned on the balustrade.  
  
"If we fall?"  
  
Korra had frankly hoped for five seconds that Asami was going to forget.  
  
"If we fall… if we fall, all we risk it's to be wet."  
  
Her voice seemed to be pretty much honest, her behavior much less. She had looked away, staring at the horizon and her face was heating.  
  
"It's not what you meant, originally. Why are you lying?"  
  
"Because I realized it was something totally stupid to say."  
  
"I thought we were over it now. Given all the stupid things I said."  
  
"Exactly. I thought it'll be better avoiding to say embarrassing things again."  
  
"I agree, but next time, keep it in thought because now I really want to know."  
  
Korra turned around towards Asami.  
  
"You want me to tell you though?"  
  
Asami nodded. Korra sighed and took the sentence again:  
  
"And then honestly, if we fall…" She still hesitated a little bit. "You could come have a shower with me."  
  
Her eyes went back starring at the horizon, her cheeks became fire and she placed a hand between her and Asami, covering her contorted face. Asami put a hand on Korra's forearm, her fingers ran the brown skin as a caress going toward her hand, till her fingers were interlaced with Korra's ones. She put down their two hands. Korra looked at their hands. They were going well together, two opposite colors mixed. She looked up then to Asami. The green-eyed woman answered her then:  
  
"Tough, I find this proposition really interesting, I'm obliged to decline. It's still a bit too soon."  
  
Her voice was calm and soft. It was enough to reassure the other woman.  
  
"I agree."  
  
Their fingers stayed interlaced while they watched quietly the show in front of their eyes. Asami was getting cold. She had goose bumps. However, she refused to complain herself, preferring preserving the tender moment she was spending with Korra. The tanned-skinned girl, no sucker, noticed it.  
  
"Are you cold?" She asked.  
  
"Not too much. It's just when the sun sets down, it gets cold very fast."  
  
Korra released Asami's hand. She moved closer to her and rubbed her arms, hopping warming her up. Still searching what was the point to not exceed with Asami, she hesitated longly before went close to her, her chest leaning against the bare back, the head put on her shoulder and her arms enveloping her with a confortable heat. Asami enjoyed the touch of the warm hands running on her arms, then the one from the tonic body pressed against hers. She wasn't cold anymore. Her feeling of freshness was replaced by the comfort; imprisoned in these strong arms, it was so much easier to feel free, freed of all her responsibilities, just Asami and Korra, just two women who had the power of love and to love each other.  
  
"We should go anyway, it's started to be a while since we are here." Korra said.  
  
Asami responded with a distracted humming. Korra tore her away from her. Asami shivered at the fresh air  getting in there where one second ago still was the warm body. The woman with the blue dress got down of the bridge, holding her hand out for the one with the red dress, encouraging her to follow. The white hand grasped the brown one. Asami also got down of the bridge and they retuned both to the car, hand in hand.  
  
"So? Where are we going now?" Korra asked.  
  
"It's my turn to refuse to give you the destination. You'll see when we'll get there."  
  
Korra didn't seek for another answer and patiently waited. They drove for a little while. Asami parked the car in front of a small restaurant.  
  
"So? What do you say? It's a water tribe food restaurant. I guessed you came from there. Do you like it?"  
  
"Well, you well guessed. And I'm sure it'll be perfect. There's no reason it won't."  
  
"Sure! Let's get in then."  
  
The two women got out of the car and walked in the small building of white stones. A waiter came to meet them. He greeted them.  
  
"Hello, I reserved a table at the name of Sato." The CEO said.  
  
"Of course, miss. If you may follow me."  
  
He installed the two clients at a table near the middle of the room. He dropped the menus and left as they were choosing their meal.  
  
    The room wasn't utterly full, tonight. There was a slight noise due to conversation, it was calm otherwise. The dark-skinned woman opened the menu, and almost immediately, closed it. Asami raised and eyebrow.  
  
"You've already chosen." She said.  
  
"Yeah. It's funny that you brought me here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's my favorite restaurant. It recalls me home."  
  
"Do you miss your home?"  
  
"A little. I mean, I miss my parents. Seeing them less often than before was a bit disconcerting at the beginning. And arriving in a new gigantic city wasn't helping that much. But after some time, I managed to take my mark. Now, I'm fine here. But it's true that I haven't been seeing my parents in person since I moved in here.  
  
"How long have you been living in Republic City?"  
  
"3 years."  
  
"3 years? And you never thought about going to see your parents again? Or them never got there to come see you?"  
  
"It's not that simple. I'm only a cop. I can't travel as much as I want to. I've responsibilities in this city. And let's say it's still a long distance and Republic City flights are a bit expensive…  
  
"If money is a problem, I can help."  
  
"Asami!"  
  
Korra had a reprimanding tone. The young businesswoman wondered what the problem was.  
  
"What?" She interrogated, really incredulous.  
  
"You can't do something like that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because we just met."  
  
"And what? Take it as a gift."  
  
Korra was about to respond. She opened her mouth but was suddenly stopped when the waiter came again, asking them if they have decided.  
  
"Yes, indeed." Asami answered. "I'll take a fish of ices. And you?"  
  
"Um… Ah yes… Noddles, please."  
  
"Good, misses. May I propose you something to drink with this?"  
  
"Yes, good idea. Korra, do you want something?"  
  
"Uh… Wine, maybe?"  
  
"Give us the best bottle."  
  
The blue-eyed woman almost made herself hoarse. So that was what it was to live the high life.  
  
"Will that be all?"  
  
"Yes, I think so. Korra?"  
  
"Absolutely, this is all."  
  
The waiter picked up the menu and left. Before they could start again their conversation, someone called out to them. It looked like they have a mutual acquaintance. They turned around and saw Mako, Bolin's brother.  
  
"Hey, girls! If I expected to see you here, both of you and together then. I mean, I know Korra because I work with her and Asami because she's my friend. But how do you know each other?"  
  
"Ah uh… yeah… That's a long story." Asami answered, hoping to cover the story up.  
  
Korra glanced at her with a look meaning : "What are you doing right now?" Though, she didn't add anything.  
  
"Oh, and Asami." He resumed. I'm really sorry for the other night at Bolin's wedding, we really shouldn't have let you go like this. We got a ticking-off by Opal, you don't know how."  
  
And here we go! Exactly what she wanted to avoid: recalling that night again! She wanted to answer that it was nothing but Korra beat her:  
  
"It was at Bolin's wedding that you were, this night? If we're thinking at the same night.  
  
Of course they were thinking at the same time. At Asami's eye, it was the most catastrophic meeting ever. And to think that she didn't even remember it… Sometimes, she had had some flashbacks during the week but she had hurried to think about something else, wanting at all price avoid to remember how shameless and cheeky she had been: overall not herself.  
  
    Her response, or rather her absence of response, pushed the two others to investigate more.  
  
"Since when have you know her exactly?" Mako asked to Korra.  
  
"Since that night."  
  
"But you weren't at the wedding. How come you two have met?"  
  
"No, I met her later in the night."  
  
"You arrested her."  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
They both looked at Asami who was just staring away. From the moment she had seen Mako, she had know where the talk was going to head up. And she felt so bad about that arrest, that the simple fact to mention it made her uneasy. And to make matters worse, Mako kept asking questions:  
  
"I never had the chance to arrest her while she was drunk. How was she?"  
  
"Well, uh, that's…" Korra stumbled.  
  
She was desperately looking for the green eyes, for them to tell her what she must answer. But they never answer to her call. The policewoman knew Asami didn't like the topic, she knew she didn't want anyone to know about what she had done.  
  
"She was docile." Korra lied, pretending it was a simple arrest.  
  
"That doesn't look like her… Generally, she just had to drink a little and she goes down the drain. No seriously, last time she had…"  
  
He was cut off as a young woman presented herself at the front door.  
  
"Okay, I leave you. My date is here! See you around!"  
  
Phew… saved! The CEO didn't know what she could've even done, but she was sure about one thing, it was that she didn't want Korra to know.  
  
    A warm hand covered the businesswoman's one, squeezing it a little. She forced herself to look at the blue-eyed woman in front of her who called to her attention.  
  
"Hey, do you feel still bad about what happened?"  
  
Asami still didn't reply. It was pretty obvious. She just focused on the sweet heat which were coming from the other woman's hand. Korra sighed.  
  
"I don't know why you persist that much. It was no big deal."  
  
"Yes, it was." She finally answered. "When you met me, I wasn't myself. I… It was miserable. It should never have happened."  
  
The waiter came again with plates and the wine, bringing with him an appreciated change in the conversation. He poured the wine in the glasses without letting any drop fall next to them.  
  
    Following that, the diner went well, a slight air of unease hovering above their heads. It remained however pleasant. During frivolous talks, Korra was thinking. She wanted to find a way to relive Asami. Bt which?  
  
    She watched Asami eating. She was doing it in an elegant and delicate way. Her cutlery was neatly but firmly held, every move was precise and effective, she never had to use her hands, her red lipstick was staying perfectly lain on her lips. Korra wasn't even sure she could leave a lipstick mark on her glass. Well… She'd know it if the green-eyed woman had already drunk in her glass. It was not the case.  
  
"Don't you drink?" The investigator asked, yet sure about the answer.  
  
"I'd rather not. We both know how this is going to end otherwise." She answered with a sad smile.  
  
This little sad face was asking for comfort but curiosity pushed the dark-skinned woman to ask a question which would certainly have been better in her head:  
  
"I'm sorry to talk about this again, but tell me, the thing with alcohol, does it start to the first drink?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"I admit I hardly believe it. I never met someone like this before. Is that natural? When has it started?"  
  
Korra was strangely really interested in her story with alcohol. Then, Asami related with a pretty depressed tone, playing with her drink, watching the red liquid moving:  
  
"As long as I can remember, alcohol and I never have been compatible. It's like that and I can't do anything about it. But well, seems the way of life affects a lot too. Who knows maybe I could 'treat' myself. But I live it well, so there is no need to worry."  
  
Live it well. That was what she called living it well? Because according to Korra, she didn't live it well. She  was still feeling guilty of her behavior. But it's out of control! Nobody can know what they're gonna do being drunk! Maybe someone had to show her that there isn't only her who endures that. Right, it's true that losing the memory was still not common, or it needed even so of a huge amount of drinks before reaching this point usually. Show her… Of course, that's it! She needed to show her!  
  
    When the idea stroke Korra, they had finish their main plate. She caught the pale-skinned woman's hand and brought her to the exit.  
  
"Come on Asami! I have an idea, I know how to do!" She exclaimed, a grin illuminating her face.  
  
"What? Wait, Korra! We don't even order a dessert."  
  
"No need of dessert! Come on, come on!"  
  
"Okay, okay!"  
  
She laughed and smiled, her too, in front of the blue-eyed girl's enthusiasm.  
  
"Let me pay, at least! Let's not leave as thieves! It'd be a shame if you had to arrest me again."  
  
"Ah… uh… Yes, sorry… I… I kinda forgot, in my impulse."  
  
Asami sniggered:  
  
"It's all right."  
  
She paid the bill without Korra could look at it. Then, they walked out of the restaurant and got to the car.  
  
"So, what's that idea? Do I bring you home?"  
  
"No, not right now. I have to do a quick errant first."  
  
"Okay, and why that?"  
  
"I'll explain when we'll reach my place."  
  
Today seemed to be the day of the CEO was the one receiving orders, instead of giving them. Korra led her in a little supermarket opened 24/7. Asami followed without asking too much questions. Korra strolled quietly through shelfs, looking vaguely the articles.  
  
"Ah, it's been a while since I didn't take this treats to Naga. I'm going to take them, she'll like it." She said.  
  
Asami didn't answer, staying silently behind her. Korra picked up a few things she needed for her home, then went to the alcohol shelf.  
  
'Great! My favorite shelf!' Asami thought.  
  
The dark-skinned woman took three bottles before heading to the checkout. The cashier scanned the articles and showed her the sum to pay. Asami proposed to pay but Korra prevented her:  
  
"You're kidding or what? You've already paid me the restaurant, you proposed me to pay a ticket to see my parents and now you want to pay my shopping? Don't you want to also pay my rent by any chance?"  
  
"If you need it, I…"  
  
"No, shh, I don't even want to hear it. It's not because you're a CEO of a billionaire company that you're gonna pay everything. How do you want us to be a balanced couple, otherwise?"  
  
She took a break. The CEO opened the mouth, forefinger up, then shut it again.  
  
"Did I just say that out loud?" Korra said, eventually understanding what she had just said. "My bad."  
  
"You're paying or not?" The seller grumbled.  
  
"Yes, excuse us."  
  
Korra satisfied the grouchy woman, then the two young woman left. They got once again in the car.  
  
"Now, to my apartment!" Korra exclaimed.  
  
Asami drove wondering about this late shopping.  
  
When they got in the flat, Nage greeted them. The dog did happy circles around the two women and allowed herself to demand caresses. Asami petted her a little while Korra put her buying down on the table of the living room. She tidied then every thing but the alcoholic drinks.  
  
"Now we got there, are you finally going to tell me what's going on?" Asami asked.  
  
"Yes, no problem! Since you feel still bad about the night we met because you were in a state you didn't want anyone to see you, in other words drunk, well you just have to see me in the same state! Like this we'll be even!"  
  
Her idea was good, twisted but good. Though, Asami radically opposed to it.  
  
"What? No, I refuse! You can't do that, plus it'll be my fault."  
  
"Come on, Asami! Let me do that for you. Please! It's the only way I found. Plus, if we stay together some time, I think anyway you'll see me in that state sooner or later. That could happen to me after some cases."  
  
She paused, then added:  
  
"Listen, I know it's a bit sooner to say that, but when two persons really want to be together, they do whatever they can for it. In our case, you just have to accept this part of you, like you'll have to accept mine. I just want to help you to do it. Let me show you that I can be a little hard to live! When you love someone, you need to accept their qualities and their faults. But learn to love yourself first."  
  
There was a brief silent as Asami was considering Korra's arguments.  
  
"Okay, Korra. But you don't need to do that."  
  
"I do! Like this, we'll be as uneasy as each other. Well, I'm going to take a glass, just to keep a bit of dignity."  
  
"Do you think three bottles will be enough?" The green-eyes woman asked ironically.  
  
Korra shouted the answer from the kitchen:  
  
"Ah ah! Very funny! It's for diversify a little. Plus, I had no alcohol left at home, in the case where somebody would come take a drink unexpectedly. Do you want something? Fruit juice? Water?"  
  
"No, thanks!"  
  
"Sure?."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"As you want."  
  
The blue-eyed woman came back, a glass in her hand, noticing that Asami was stroking Naga again.  
  
"Don't spoil her like that, she's gonna prefer you as me at the end, if you keep doing that."  
  
"That's wrong. Stop saying nonsense. There is no chance to it, she's very loyal. She just likes meeting strangers."  
  
"Yeah. Especially, hot strangers, who offer her lots of caresses and who are likely to spend more time with her in the near future. It's sure that you're her type."  
  
Asami laughed.  
  
"Oh, And am I your type?"  
  
"No doubt." Korra answered honestly. "And, for the drink, with what do I start?"  
  
"The bottle of the middle, what is it?"  
  
"Whisky."  
  
She uncorked the bottle and half filled the glass. She sat on the couch where Asami was already settled with Naga on her kneels.  
  
"So, before we start, we maybe are going to say some rules… One: always take care of Naga, you can lock her in a room if there is a need to. Two: never let me do something too dangerous. Three: never let me do something you don't want me to do. Four: when you see I'm too drunk, stop me keeping drinking. Five: never know, if I get to insolent or violent, immobilize me. I'm just a bit worry for this last part… You're a businesswoman and I'm a cop, I think I'm the most favored of us."  
  
"Don't worry for this, I've taken self-defense classes. Show you?"  
  
"That's becoming interesting! I'd love to but maybe we should get changed before."  
  
They were still wearing their dress: not very convenient to fight.  
  
"Sure. But I don't have…"  
  
"Don't worry, I certainly have a tracksuit which should suit you. I'll be right back."  
  
Korra dashed to her room. She searched in her closets before eventually finding what she was looking for. When she came back, she had two tracksuits with her and foam mat. She gave to Asami a black tracksuit.  
  
"To get dressed, you can go to the bathroom." Korra informed her.  
  
Asami nodded and headed in the bath room. When she went out, Korra had got changed and had loosened her hair.  
  
"Can you help me to move the furniture. We'll have more space like this."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Thus, they pushed towards the walls the sofa, the table and the chairs to optimize the space. Naga was back to her bunk, observing the two woman getting ready on the mat that her mistress has lain on the floor.  
  
"Ready?" Korra asked.  
  
"Don't you drink your drink first?"  
  
"Let's make sure you can defend yourself first."  
  
"I have no doubt."  
  
"Fine, you asked for it."  
  
Korra took the drink and drink it down in one go. She didn't even grimaced, while the alcohol burnt her esophagus till her stomach.  
  
"Now, let's see what you're capable of."  
  
She repositioned, her legs lightly bent and fist forward. She moved her right leg while giving a quick punch. The black-haired woman avoided her punch and took avantage of the other woman's run-up up to grab her at the arm and knocked her over. Korra turned on her back, the face in an expression of surprise, sadly stuttering:  
  
"H-how?"  
  
Her brain hadn't had the time to understand that she was already on the floor. Asami was glad of her little victory and enjoyed teasing her:  
  
"Come on, Korra! You can't do better than that? I thought you were a cop."  
  
"I was… I am! Ok, I don't under-estimate you, this time."  
  
Asami brightly smiled, then they took again their places on the mat. Korra waited for Asami to do a move. She noticed it right away.  
  
"You wait for me to do the first step? It's not very brave of yours."  
  
Korra grimaced grumbling. It was very brave but she didn't know very much how to attack without falling flat on her back. She'd rather wait to see what Asami's offensive would be.  
  
    The green-eyed woman didn't let her much time to think about it. She moved forward, pretending hit her with her left hand, then when Korra blocked her, she put her foot behind hers and pushed her backwards with her other arm. The brown-skinned woman was out of balance, and finally, found herself being back to the floor again.  
  
"Argh! Again!" The one who was on the ground complained.  
  
"What do you say? Not bad for a businesswoman."  
  
"That's not fair! I'm the one who is supposed to know how to fight! I'm exposed to the violence all days, fuck!"  
  
The CEO laughed in front Korra's defeat. She was cute when she was upset. She helped her to stand up.  
  
"Okay, so one drink to give me energy and we go back to it!"  
  
"Again?"  
  
"As long as you're not the one on this mat, we keep going."  
  
"No offense, but it may take some time."  
  
"Don't be so self-confident."  
  
Korra served herself a new drink, cognac this time, that she drank as fast as the last one.  
  
"Honestly Korra, we saw the result. I'm just being realistic."  
  
"Realistic or not, you're the one who will end up on the floor at some point or another."  
  
It was what she was hoping in any case, because she ended up another three times falling apart. Even Naga seemed to have pity for her.  
  
"Ah! I can't believe it!"  
  
She was getting more and more frustrated, drinks must accentuate this characteristic.  
  
"So? You finally give up?"  
  
"Never!"  
  
Asami sighed.  
  
"It's for you I say that. It doesn't fit you to have the nose in the dust."  
  
"Rrr… Shut it."  
  
It was true that Asami was taking avantage of it to tease Korra but it seemed that in the current conditions, she wasn't taking it very well. Korra helped herself with a drink again to drown her grief, this time it was rum. She drank it and then got back to the fighting mat.  
  
"Korra, don't you think the alcohol is going to be enough now?"  
  
"No, I just start to be drunk."  
  
"Maybe you should stop it though and wait for it to take effect."  
  
"Maybe. And if I stop when I'll beat you?"  
  
"I think I'll make you arrest long before that."  
  
"Pff… You pretentious."  
  
Alcohol and fighting weren't going well together. It was simple, more Korra was drunk, less she had balance, less her punches were aimed and were becoming more barbarian and brutal. If she kept going in this way, it might become dangerous for both of them.  
  
    However Asami was well trained and self-confident so, she wasn't against them keeping fighting. The brown-skinned woman set forth straight ahead, like if she was going to know out a door, the white-skinned one just had to move of a little step, then she took her arm, put her foot where she knew the other would be stumble and dragged her away on the floor. Korra found herself stomach on the floor, the left arm folded on her back where Asami was. She tried to struggle but she was wasting her time. Asami held her firmly down. The green-eyed woman leaned against Korra's back. Her purple lips touched with the soft, naked skin of Korra's neck. She had the taste of salt because of the sweet humidifying her skin. The effect was immediate. The young girl pressed against the mat stopped struggling and eventually calmed down.  
  
"Now, Korra, I'd love we stop fighting." Asami whispered to her ear, with that unctuous voice of her. "You're going to stop drinking because I understood the lesson, believe me. Remember, it's for me you've been doing that. I promise I'll never have a problem with this side of me. It's getting late and if we went to bed?"  
  
"Yeah, s-sure."  
  
They stood up. Holding her hand, Asami led Korra to her room.  
  
"Euh… Asami? I thought you want to take it easy."  
  
"And I didn't change my mind."  
  
"And so, we're going to sleep in the same bed?"  
  
"Except if it disturb you. Sleeping in the same bed don't oblige us to do something."  
  
"Yes, of course. I was just kinda surprised, that's all."  
  
"Are you nervous about that?"  
  
The question caught her off guard. Instinctively, she answered the truth:    
  
"Yes, very."  
  
"Oh, well, it's okay, I'll sleep on the couch." Asami said with a mix between surprise and kind of deception. "Honestly, I'm just beat and I don't want to take the wheel again. So it'd be great if I could spend the night here.  
  
"Yes, I mean no. I mean of course you can stay for the night, there's no problem. And… you can sleep with me, I mean we can share the bed if you want to. Do you want to have a shower first?"  
  
It was true that a good shower would be great after a long day. She accepted and Korra gave her a towel so that she could go wash herself.  
  
"I'm going to find you something to wear for the night meanwhile." Korra informed.  
  
Asami thanked her. Getting in the bathroom, she washed rapidly her body, taking care to don't wet her raven hair. She got out wrapped in the blue towel that Korra has lent her. The blue-eyed woman was seated cross-legged on her bed. She hardly swallowed in front of the other woman dressed only with a towel. She did her best to not staring too much at her. At the end, she said herself that looking at her in the eyes will be the best idea. The green eyes was still disguised with dark makeup and the lips still painted in red.  
  
"You…" She started, then cleared her throat to get her voice back. "Don't you remove your makeup?"  
  
"Usually I do, but I don't have what I need to. I haven't plan to sleep here, to say the truth. And I didn't dare search in your closets."  
  
"Oh! Well, I must have makeup remover somewhere. I go for it. Meanwhile, dress up. I left you pajamas on the bed."  
  
'Oh, yes please, dress up before I jump on you!' Korra thought all the while she was heading out of the room.  
  
She shut the door of the room, sighing. Asami was really gorgeous. Was she realizing how complicated is was to see her like that and do nothing?  
  
    Naga, who was still in her bunk, raised her head. She leaned a little her head on the side, wondering what was going on. Korra went to caress her head, saying to her:  
  
"It's nothing, girl. Asami's going to stay at home tonight. You should sleep, it's getting late."  
  
Her mistress popped to the bathroom. She needed to find makeup remover for Asami. She certainly had it somewhere. Usually, she didn't use too much makeup: exclusively for important events. Her meeting with the businesswoman was important but Asami showed up earlier and, as she wasn't used to, putting on makeup was taking her forever. So she decided to don't so it.  
  
    She found the bottle of makeup remover and took a few cottons. Then, she went back to her bedroom. When she opened the door, she caught an overview of Asami's naked back, just before she put her t-shirt for the night on. A hot flash invaded her. She hurried to put the bottle and the cottons down and said she was also going to have a shower. She hastened to leave in the bathroom.  
  
    Asami collected what Korra had dropped off for her in a flash. She was sure her presence here was disturbing. It was true that she was going a bit fast. Maybe sharing a bed was a little abrupt but all she wanted was to stay with Korra a little more. She didn't want to make her feel ill at ease in her own house, so if she asked her to leave, she'd leave.  
  
    The CEO opened the bottle. She poured some cream on one of the cottons. Removing the makeup… She was staring at the cotton. She rarely removed her makeup in front other people. Over time, it had almost become like an armor. She felt like naked without it, like an animal without its fur. It was kind of like unveiling a part of her privacy. She brushed a first time the cotton on her eye. It was now stained by a purple color. Yes, she needed to remove it. Keeping it would be like hiding herself from Korra, and she really wanted to be with this woman. She wanted to be with her without being embarrassed for being who she was. She wanted to bare her doubts, her fears, her hopes… all she was. She rarely felt this way about someone, but she never had felt this way in such a little time. After, Korra and she had only met a week ago, but it felt like they had known each other for a long-time. The desire of her presence, her heat, her odor, her kisses didn't leave her anymore. Asami shook her head. Indeed, she was going a lot too fast. Just spending this night with the policewoman would be more than enough for a beginning.  
  
    She placed herself in front of the mirror that Korra had in her room. Then, she finished to remove her makeup. Nothing more. No more mask behind she could hide herself, just being herself.  
  
    The green-eyed woman took the used cottons to go throw them. She must don't leave things lying around. She went to the kitchen. Finding the bin, she threw the waste. When she left again, she heard a growl. She squatted near the dog's bed.  
  
"Hey, Naga. It's just me. You've already forgotten I'm here, girl. It's true that maybe I shouldn't have stayed and leaving you alone with Korra. I shouldn't have invited myself."  
  
It had been an impulse and before she had realized what she was doing, she had led Korra to her bedroom for them to sleep together. Naga had stopped growling and was watching Asami with eyes full of concern. In the voice of the young woman had slid a semblance of sadness. The animal wasn't completely understanding why, but she did her best to comfort by licking her cheek softy.  
  
"You're sweet, Naga. Thanks."  
  
But her eyes stayed a bit sad.  
  
"Sleep, now."  
  
The dog obeyed and Asami got back to the bedroom. She sat on the bed and waited for Korra, staring at nothing, lost in her thoughts. It wasn't long. The brown-skinned woman came back in the room dried and dressed. She must have take her clothes while leaving the room. Korra sat next to Asami.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked her.  
  
"Nothing, it's just…"  
  
Saying a lie would be easier, but she couldn't do that, not to her.  
  
"It's just that I think I should go. I mustn't have intruded into your private life like I did. I know I make you feel uneasy. And you don't have to feel that way at your home. So, I'm just going to leave. I'm sorry Korra. I guess, I felt lonely."  
  
Having finished to talk, she started to stand up but Korra gripped her.  
  
"Wo, oh, oh. Don't leave so fast."  
  
"But…"  
  
"No, sit down." Korra stated with a calm but authoritative voice.  
  
The green eyes looked into the blue eyes, and all they saw was determination. She didn't argue anymore and sat down.  
  
"Okay, now let's talk. First at all, I'm happy you had intruded into my private life. And then, of course you make me feel uneasy! We agreed on taking it slow, and you're so beautiful and gorgeous and hot and… so you. I… It's just when you proposed me to share a bed, I freaked out! I just don't know if I can contain myself, and I'm not necessary very clear, so it don't help. Anyway, please, don't leave."  
  
Asami put her lips against Korra's.  
  
"Thank you." She said.  
  
"Can I have more?" Korra begged.  
  
"You sure about that?"  
  
"Absolutely not."  
  
And honestly, Asami didn't care. She grinned and her grin erased only when she kissed Korra deeply. She still had the taste of alcohol, but this way, the alcohol had a great taste. She pu her hands on Korra's neck and Korra placed her hands on her waist. Somehow, she ended up on Korra's kneels, as they were kissing. Between passionate kisses, Korra's hands slid on Asami's butt. The young pale-skinned woman held a groaning of satisfaction back. Her heart soared and her desire of tearing the clothes which enabled her to reach the brown skin badly increased.  
  
"Korra…"  
  
"Mmm." The young woman only answered, unaware of what she was doing, still trying to get the pink lips.  
  
"Your hands."  
  
It's only when Asami told her that she realized where she had placed her hands.  
  
"Oups! Sorry! I told you."  
  
"Yeah, well but be careful, because I'm letting you know that you're also very appealing. I could be the one breaking our agreement if you continue. Now, move your hands."  
  
"Are you sure I can't leave them here?"  
  
"Korra…"  
  
"Okay, I just like them being at this place."  
  
Asami giggled in front of the little pout of the blue-eyed woman. She consoled her by given her even more kisses. Asami prevented herself many times from passing the hand under Korra's clothes and Korra reminded of keeping her hands to, at the maximum, the bottom of the pale back. They kept kissing until the sleep came reach them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if someone ever reachs the end, I didn't want to write this chatper so according to me it's the worst one. I really think it is. When a writer doesn't like their work, the readers won't like it either. That's my opinion. Let me prove I'm wrong! ;) 
> 
> And that's a personal message for Zweiss: If you ever read it, you're the one who asked for this chapter. I hope it is like you wanted it to be. Now, no offence but a end it's what the writer choose. I read a great serie of mangas, and during the whole story we're told about getting their father back and a wedding, and at the end neither of this two events happen! The author leaves us guessing it will happen but it doesn't happen in the books. Somehow, he lets us choose our own end.
> 
> That's kinda what I wanted to do. But I want to be an accessible writer, so I wrote that. Maybe I'll write a next chapter, when I'll get time. I really want to write other strories but life will be more busy now, and remember, I have double work: two versions like ever. It's not for complaining myself but it's hard, really take time and I'm a very slow writer. But I'll do my best to become a better writer, a better English speaker (writer) and have more stories to tell you!
> 
> Oh! And you ever think I should add tags or something, let me know!
> 
> Tell me what you think!


	4. A new morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! New chapter! It's going to be a really fast one. I just wanted to add it because I like it. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments. I want you to know I really appreciate it and it means a lot to me.
> 
> As ever, enjoy!

The light came tickle the young businesswoman's face. Morning already. She slowly opened her green eyes to see Korra, leaned on her hand, staring at her.  
  
"Hey." The barely awakened woman told her, spreading herself out a little.  
  
"Hey." The other woman who seemed pretty much awakened answered.  
  
The idea crossed Asami's mind that maybe Korra was wondering was she was doing in her bed.  
  
"Don't worry, nothing happened, yesterday night." She reassured.  
  
"Oh, I know. Unlike you, I don't lose the memory."  
  
It was a test. According to Asami's reaction, she could know if the "therapy" of yesterday night had worked out.  
  
"I couldn't know." The pale-skinned woman answered. "With all you've drunk, I think I'd be in a coma."  
  
She earned a laugh from the blue-eyes beauty. No, it seemed that it wasn't a problem anymore. She even managed to joke about it.  
  
"Have you been awakened for a long time?"  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
She looked at the time.  
  
"Ah, finally, I have. Almost 40 minutes."  
  
"And you've stayed here the whole time?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Aren't you hungover?"  
  
"I am, but I didn't need a pill: my remedy was magnificently lying next to me, asleep."  
  
"So… you've spent 40 minutes watching me while I was sleeping?"  
  
"Yes… It's weird, isn't it?"  
  
Asami dropped a chaste kiss on her lips.  
  
"It is. But it's also cute." She answered.  
  
"I was just telling myself I could wake up like that every morning just to see you sleep."  
  
"You don't really mean it."  
  
"I do! Actually, I'd love to continue like that, falling asleep and waking up every day with you next to me. Next time maybe without getting drunk before, it'd be nice."  
  
Asami laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to do that." She apologized, though.  
  
"It was worth it. I woke up with the most beautiful woman ever in my bed."  
  
Asami blushed at the compliment. She silenced Korra's smirk by kissing her languorously. To which she answered by kissing her back and making their bodies closer. Korra's strong arms were wrapped around Asami's back, their bodies pressed against each other. The white-skinned woman was very conscious of the firmness of the brown stomach pushed against hers, of their chests pressed against each other, of her hands running the chocolate skin, of the arms like protector surrounding her body and of their lips searching for having even more contacts, knowledges on the other mouth. When they got breathless, they had to separate to breathe again.  
  
"Just for this, you should move in here."  
  
Korra had said this last sentence out of breath, being half-serious, eyes half-opened, recovering from the euphoria of the kiss. Asami rubbed their noses together before kissing the tip of the dark one.  
  
"Korra, you're going to far."  
  
"What? You said me you feel lonely."  
  
At this moment, Naga showed up and jumped on the bed. The dog licked the two women as a good morning.  
  
"See? Even Naga wants you to stay!"  
  
"Korra, remember? Taking it easy."  
  
It wasn't really a no, either.  
  
"I know. I was just kidding… yeah, not really. I'll ask you again in one month."  
  
"One month? With you, it's very short."  
  
"It is, but only because I want us to work out. And if you decline, I'll ask you the next month and after that month, until you accept. The truth is even if we've spent not too much time together, I really like you Asami."  
  
Asami kissed her once again. She rested her forehead against hers.  
  
"That's good. Because I really like you too. And I also want us to work out. So with all this goodwill, we should be able too."  
  
"Definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, what do you think? I want to know! Whatever you have to say, I'm here to listen.
> 
> And this story is going to be displayed "complete" because I find it's a sweet end, but as ever it's not definitive. Just tell me about it and maybe I'll write another chapter, or maybe I'll want to write it on my own. We'll see... 
> 
> Anyway, for those who has reached the end of this chapter: congratulations ! And thank you !

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to do any notice, comment about all kind of stuff. I'll be more than happy to know what you're thinking. And if it's not too bad in English, I will post the second part.


End file.
